1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support apparatus, specifically to a support apparatus which is useful for supporting one or both of a user's extremities in an elevated position.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of human extremity support apparatus are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,151 to Fairgrieve shows a footrest comprising a padded base and having a pair of adjustable leg means 31A and 31B which provide a frame over which bed clothing may be supported to protect the patient's foot or feet. A stabilizer member 30 is rotatable about a fastening screw 29 to stabilize and support the device, and V-shaped troughs 23 (FIG. 4) are provided in the cushion member so as to effectively support the patient's heel or heels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,817 to Landwirth shows a resilient cushion encased within an impermeable sheet, such as a vinyl plastic sheet, and having a circumferential band 36 which provides both a carrying handle and a support for the user's limb. A second web or strap 40 (FIG. 5) may be attached to band 36 to hold the user's limb securely to the support device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,846 to Frick shows a box-like support device including an open rectangular framework 11 (FIG. 1) over which a generally L-shaped support pad 25 is fitted by means of Velcro.RTM. straps. The support pad 25 may have a recess 29 formed therein to receive a user's foot as illustrated in FIG. 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,435 to Dionne shows a saddle-shaped support frame covered with a removable, resilient supportive material on which a patient may be supported as illustrated in FIG. 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,268 to Turner illustrates a support member for a user's feet which may be fitted with straps 15 (FIG. 4) for securement to a chaise lounge C.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,446 to Throop, Jr. discloses a foot positioner apparatus useful in the funeral service field and comprising a rigid bar member containing a pair of spaced-apart V-shaped portions 35, 36 for receiving the deceased's limbs.